Dale Yorkes
|tv series = Runaways (22 episodes) |actor = Kevin Weisman |status = Alive}} Dale Sheldon Yorkes is a bioengineer, the co-founder and CEO of Synnergy and a member of PRIDE. Incredibly science-minded, he is the husband of Stacey Yorkes, the father of Gert Yorkes and the adoptive father of Molly Hernandez. Dale was heavily uncomfortable at the idea of sacrificing young people in order to revive Jonah, being told by Gene and Alice Hernandez that Jonah was hiding something from them. Still, Dale carried on the PRIDE's activities, using the Synnergy Serum he had developed on Frank Dean to erase his memories. Shortly following the sacrifice of Destiny Gonzalez, Dale discovered that the dinosaur he and his wife had engineered had escaped, which forced them to explain what the creature was to Gert and Molly. Later, when Victor Stein fainted during a PRIDE gala, Dale secretly kept a vial of Jonah's Serum so that he could analyze it with his wife. However, Dale was also warned by Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder that Molly knew about the sacrifices. Heartbroken, Dale decided to send Molly to Graciela Aguirre for her own safety. When PRIDE was confronted by the Runaways, Dale and Stacey decided to investigate on the PRIDE Construction Site and discovered that it harbored an ancient and living being. Dale then joined the PRIDE conspiracy to kill Jonah, planning to use the information obtained on the serum against him. Biography First Years in PRIDE The father of Gert Yorkes and husband of Stacey Yorkes, Dale used the resources allocated by Jonah to start the biotechnology company Synnergy. Along with his wife, Dale was recruited into the PRIDE.Runaways: 1.01: ReunionRunaways: 1.02: Rewind When Frank Dean discovered that his wife Leslie Dean had an affair with Jonah, Dale used the Synnergy Serum he had created with his wife to erase Frank's memories. 's first Rite of Blood]] Dale took part in the first sacrifice perpetrated by the PRIDE, although he was largely unaware of what was really happening. Dale gave Brooks Watten the incapacitating beverage used in the ritual and watched as he entered the Dematerialization Box. When the sacrifice was done, Dale, like most of the members of PRIDE, was horrified by the deed. However, he also discovered that he had no choice but carry on as the sacrifice had been recorded on video.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis adopt Molly Hernandez]] Dale and Stacey later adopted Molly Hernandez when her parents Gene and Alice were killed in a so-called accident. However, Dale also feared that other members of PRIDE could discover that he and Stacey had spoken with the Hernandezes right before they died.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Jonah's Last Revival Sacrifice of Destiny Gonzalez Dale and his wife Stacey Yorkes accompanied Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez to the Atlas Academy, although the children were quick to leave their parents as they were embarrassed by the discussions. Once they left, Dale was reminded by his wife that they had to attend to a PRIDE meeting on the evening, which greatly upset Dale as he felt heavily uncomfortable with PRIDE's activities. Nevertheless, Dale and Stacey agreed that they had to go to the Wilder Mansion for the meeting. Dale and Stacey joined the PRIDE meeting, where Dale awkwardly tried to joke with Geoffrey Wilder. Like the other members of PRIDE, Dale was given documents about Destiny Gonzalez, who they were going to sacrifice despite Wilder's reluctance. Dale wore his traditional red gown and joined the members of PRIDE in the ritual, preparing the incapacitating beverage for the sacrifice. Dale then forced Gonzalez to go into the Dematerialization Box and be sacrificed. However, once the ritual was completed, a flash suddenly appeared in the room, which alerted Dale and the others. Dale waited for Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder to check the house, who returned and informed them that their children were there and had probably not seen anything. Dale then went to the Wilder Mansion's lobby with the other members of PRIDE and their children, who he warmly greeted. Dale and Stacey then left with their daughters. Dale and Stacey were heavily affected by the sacrifice of Gonzalez. The day after the crime, they discussed it while working at the Synnergy Laboratories, only to discover moments later that Robert and Tina Minoru had come to celebrate the publication of an article about the Synnergy Serum in the American Journal of Experimental Medicine. When the evening came, Dale and Stacey went to order some food and talked about their plan of secretly moving to the ranch given to them by the Hernandezes so that they would leave PRIDE behind, although they struggled on how to announce it to Gert and Molly. Wild Dinosaur Chase In the next day, Dale and Stacey Yorkes had discovered that the dinosaur they had engineered had escaped from the Yorkes Residence and discussed about how it could have happened. Due to Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez arriving in the kitchen, Dale and Stacey pretended that they had lost a hedgehog and that they would go and try to find it with a drone. They then went to their car to prepare their equipment, sure that their daughters had believed their story. Although they received a message calling for a PRIDE meeting, they refused to attend as they considered finding the dinosaur more important. However, Dale's and Stacey's endeavors turned out to be a failure. While Dale was keen on continuing their hunt, Stacey suggested that they would never find their dinosaur and that they should simply leave Los Angeles and PRIDE all the same behind to live in the Hernandez Ranch. They returned home to pack, and were surprised to find that the dinosaur had returned, with Gert and Hernandez being aware of its existence. Dale and Stacey put the dinosaur back into its room and addressed the matter with their daughters, who mentioned that Gert and the dinosaur seemed to be connected. Before Dale could explain to her daughters that they were moving, he heard the doorbell, immediately followed by a message from Tina Minoru indicating that she had come to visit them. Dale and Stacey were confronted about their choice to skip the PRIDE's meeting, and they understood that Minoru knew about the Hernandez Ranch and the money they had transferred there. From this moment, Dale and Stacey realized that they were trapped and that they had to carry on PRIDE's agenda until the end. Once Minoru left, Dale and Stacey were approached by Gert, who demanded to know what had happened, but Dale angrily told her to leave them alone as he did not appreciate her behavior.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Revival of Jonah ]] Later in the night, Dale and Stacey Yorkes were later summoned by Catherine Wilder, who informed them that Geoffrey Wilder had managed to find another person to sacrifice to replace Destiny Gonzalez, whose sacrifice had failed and who had actually been murdered by Victor Stein. Dale and Stacey went to the Church of Gibborim Executive Offices to prepare their last victim, a wounded Andre Compton, a young member of the Crips. Dale gave him the traditional incapacitating potion, claiming it to be a medicine. Once the sacrifice was successfully conducted thanks to the Dematerialization Boxes, Dale, like everyone else, was ordered by Leslie Dean to leave the room.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom discuss Jonah's presence at the PRIDE gala]] Dale later went to attend a PRIDE gala held at Wizard Headquarters as a fundraising event for the school PRIDE pretended to build in south Los Angeles. He remarked that the recently revived Jonah was also present at the gala, which went against his habit of secretly traveling once he was resurrected by PRIDE. Dale feared that Jonah had come because he no longer trusted PRIDE, to which Stacey replied that she would not either if she were in his place. Their conversation was then briefly interrupted when Karolina Dean walked by them. ]] However, the gala soon became more agitated as Stein publicly revealed the ongoing affair between his wife Janet and Robert Minoru before fainting. Dale helped to carry Victor into a quiet room and suggested to call the paramedics, but Leslie suggested that they instead asked Jonah for help. Jonah was indeed brought to the room and requested Dale to help him, altough Dale was dubious over the fact that Jonah could kill Victor from the brain tumor he was suffering from. Dale was handed over a vial containing a mysterious white liquid and, while Jonah injected it into Victor, he secretly chose to keep it to analyze it later. As the gala neared its end, Dale saw Jonah discusssing with Frank Dean, which surprised him, as Dale was adamant that Frank should not at all remember Jonah due to Dale using the Synnergy Serum on it. When he asked Leslie what this could mean, Leslie only replied that it could not be anything good. Hard Family Choice Dale and Stacey Yorkes analysed Jonah's serum in order to find out their properties, with Dale mentioning how they had to keep the fact that they had obtained it a secret. Dale and Stacey discovered that Jonah's DNA seemed to have incredible regenerative properties. However, Dale accidentally dropped some of the serum on his arm, and the fluid penetrated through his skin. Dale began to feel a little dizzy, but thought that this came from his hunger and let Stacey to find some food while he remained in the lab. However, when she returned, Dale began experiencing hyperactivity and euphoria, much to Stacey's dismay. When Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder rang at their door, Dale wanted to let them in, but Stacey pretended that they were too busy. By the time Dale went to attend the Atlas Academy open house, however, the effects of Jonah's serum had vanished, causing Dale to fall asleep during Tezuka's opening speech and to be heavily disturbed by the light. As they walked through the school, Dale commented on how miserable he felt just after experiencing a small dose of serum, meaning that Victor Stein, who had had a much higher intake, should be experiencing dramatic withdrawal syndroms. They were then approached by the Wilders, who requested to speak in private with them. knows about the Rite of Blood]] Dale and Stacey were told by the Wilders that their adopted daughter Molly Hernandez knew about the rituals PRIDE had been conducting for years, and that she had to be protected from Jonah and other PRIDE members such as Leslie Dean and Tina Minoru. To that end, the Wilders suggested to send Hernandez to live with a second cousin of hers, Graciela Aguirre, in Montebello. At first, Dale refused to consider the idea, fearing that it would heartbreak Hernandez, but came to admit that it was the safest choice for her. Therefore, Dale and Stacey returned to the Yorkes Residence and went into Hernandez's bedroom to pack her things. that she will be living in Montebello]] As Hernandez arrived, Dale and Stacey hesistantly explained their decision, pretending that they were doing this so that Hernandez would know more about her birth parents Gene and Alice. However, and as expected, Hernandez was deeply upset by this decision. As Gert Yorkes arrived and was informed of the plan, she confronted Dale and Stacey, but they maintained their choice. Hernandez claimed that they could not carry it out, but Dale, taking a much more serious and cold tone than he used to, assumed that he actually could. Dale then remained cold and determined as Hernandez threateningly walked towards him before being taken out of the bedroom by Gert.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction Personality Dale Yorkes generally appeared as a jovial and caring father. He unconditionally loved his wife Stacey and his daughters Gert and Molly, and feared that the PRIDE activities could harm either of them. Dale often made himself awkward through his attitude because of his joke or his seemingly casual behavior, prompting people like Catherine Wilder or Janet Stein to question his usefulness to PRIDE. Still, Dale was aware that he had a tendency to make things worse because of this awkwardness. However, despite his clumsiness and generally benevolent and jovial attitude, Dale can display anger and hardness. For example, he blatantly reproached Gert with making insolent comments to him. When he and Stacey Yorkes planned on sending Molly away and Molly stated that he could not, Yorkes brutally insisted that he could and would. Dale also picked up a gun and threatened the other members of PRIDE when Jonah threatened to kill their children, claiming that he could not tolerate that the lives of his daughters could be threatened. Abilities *'Expert Scientist': Dale is a highly skilled scientist whose research were highly valuable to the PRIDE. Along with his wife Stacey Yorkes, Dale notably developed the Synnergy Serum, a drug capable of erasing memories. Dale spent a lot of time performing in vivo experiments in his lab along with Stacey, and they were even able to recreate a dinosaur they kept in their basement. *'Physician': Dale did medical studies and displayed some knowledge in the field when he and Stacey attempted to save Victor Stein. *'Businessman': Dale and his wife started and ran the company Synnergy, whose products were praised in the specialized press. *'Multilingualism': In addition to his native English, Dale is able to speak some Spanish. Equipment Weapons *' ': Yorkes brandished Janet Stein's revolver when PRIDE argued on who to sacrifice to revive Victor Stein. He lowered it once Geoffrey Wilder held him at gunpoint.The Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami ]] *'Palmer Cap-Chur Short Range Projector': Dale used the projector to tranquilize Old Lace.The Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Other Equipment *'Jonah's Serum': To be added Relationships Family *Stacey Yorkes - Wife *Gert Yorkes - Daughter *Molly Hernandez - Adopted Daughter Allies *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder **Robert Minoru **Tina Minoru **Victor Stein **Janet Stein **Gene Hernandez † - Friend **Alice Hernandez † - Friend *Los Angeles Police Department **Flores † **Anthony Wall Enemies *Jonah - Former Benefactor *Frank Dean *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † **Xavier Marquez † **Karly Scolari † **James Braswyck † **Anthony Rocha † **Kim Hwang † **Bridget Bynum † **John Donahue † **Emily Wong † **Yvonne Taylor † **Brian Geparhart † **Destiny Gonzalez † **Andre Compton † *Runaways **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Chase Stein *Graciela Aguirre † - Attempted Killer *Magistrate's Wife Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dale Yorkes is a time-traveling criminal using artifacts from various times and a member of the Pride. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Executives Category:Synnergy Leaders Category:PRIDE Members Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters